A False Ladybug
by cornholio4
Summary: Marinette has transferred schools but when an Akuma forces her back to her old class she finds out Lila's old best friend has joined and had been claims that she is Ladybug. Plus her partner had made a grievous error. Oneshot and a response to a prompt by Miraculous Of Salt on tumblr.


**This is me taking on the prompt from Miraculous_of_Salt on Tumblr, true story about a year ago or something I found a similar story on Wattpad of someone claiming to be Ladybug and Adrien dating her. I was just waiting for Marinette to burst the story but it didn't happen. This is my take on it.**

Sabrina Raincomprix had thought that the stories of Lila Rossi were too good to be true when she moved to France and had the class in awe in them; well Marinette did never believe in them. It was kind of understandable as they did seem a bit grand but Marinette was steadfast in not believing them.

Things go tenser between Marinette and the class as a result and the more she tried to refute her stories; the more they seemed to alienate her. She did a double take when it started happening since it reminded her to much of how Chloe treated everyone.

She had once again burned bridges with Chloe since she was more focused on her parents being too focused on eachother and Ladybug permanently retired Chloe as Queen Bee which she could not get over. She had tried to go over her concerns with Chloe but she kept brushing her off saying if she could not help her with her own issues then she might as well find another friend.

Sabrina didn't have many other friends due to not exactly making herself liked for how much she had been Chloe's friends and helped her in her schemes. Marinette stilled flashed her a kind smile when Sabrina went to sit by her when she was alone at her table.

Even though her previous attempt to be best friends with Marinette failed badly due to her thinking she was just like Chloe; Marinette didn't hold it against her and was friendly to her afterwards especially when she came to the bakery with her dad at Christmas. When she looked at the Ladyblog and realised that at the time Marinette was preoccupied with the latest Akuma victim to give her the full attention in the project. She felt guilty about it afterwards and only gave a meek apology later which Marinette actually took well.

It seemed that Marinette deserved better.

She was shocked when Marinette told her that she was changing schools due to not being able to take the atmosphere in the class. Sabrina wished she could be more shocked than she was and just wished Marinette well.

When the first day without Marinette and Ms Bustier explained she transferred; there was an outcry and Alya didn't take it well that she left without telling any of her friends. Their attempts at reaching her were ignored and Sabrina could hear it afterwards; she found Alya talking to the other girls in the class as well as Nino that Marinette had better have some good excuses and apologies the next time that they see her.

Sabrina definitely missed Marinette and she bet most of the class did as well; Alya was hiding it with her rants as she took over as the Class President.

However as Lila made new stories and once Sabrina could really think about them she was finding them harder believe and realised Marinette knew Jagged Stone from having made his album cover. Maybe she had a point...

Soon they got a new student called Sara from Italy and looked a bit like Lila; it turned out she was an old classmate of Lila and had been best friends for years. Sara had said that she had been sneaking off to France which weirded everyone out. Then she made remarks about liking ladybugs and wearing red; plus with her gymnastics training.

Then Alya directly asked if she was Ladybug and Lila and Sara made smirks and shrugged saying she can't say but felt like she is tired of keeping secrets. Sabrina couldn't help but realise that Marinette was right all along and that Lila was a liar and so was this girl. Sure this girl may look like Ladybug but she acted differently as if more arrogant and sure she guessed that Sara did a much better acting job of playing Ladybug than Chloe did in her so called interview. But surely no one else in the class fell for it.

Apparently they did...

Alya was the most excited as she lead the ones captivated by Sara's stories of the Akuma battles and how crushed she was when having to fight her best friend when she was Chameleon. Sabrina pointed out any problems in their stories when she thought of them but was ignored. So this was how Marinette felt?

Then came Adrien asking out Sara and they became the class's power couple with Lila along for the ride. So was Adrien really shallow to be after a girl just because she thinks that she is Ladybug? She wouldn't think so because if he was shallow he would have responded to Chloe's flirting more positively.

Alya kept eating it up posting all of Lila's stories as well as giving hints that she knew Ladybug's true identity and was keeping her identity anonymous for now until she was ready to be known. The blog's popularity was bigger than ever.

Well Sara was able to make herself scarce when there was an Akuma there or if Ladybug was said to be seen. Ladybug was seen getting more annoyed at Chat Noir's more persistent flirting and Sara made claims of the woes of having to keep up appearances in her double life.

Then came a month of Sarah coming here and before class and Alya and Nino were asking Sara and Lila if Rena Rouge and Carapace would be getting used soon. They had big smirks while asking and were winking to the confusion of the two. Before they could answer Adrien shouted to everyone that he had an announcement.

Adrien looked into Sara's eye while looking seriously as he said "Milady; I have been in love with you for a long while and I told myself whoever you were that I was in love with you and I mean it. I know what you said about our identities but if you felt you were ready then I can finally do this... Plagg, Claws Out!"

There was a lot of squealing and excitement with Alya grinning as she was taping it live on her phone. Then came a crash through the window...

* * *

Page break

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had felt guilty about transferring schools to Quantic Academy without telling her classmates besides Sabrina but she didn't want to make things harder than it already was. It was cowardly as she thought and she had been ignoring their messages and tempts to reach her thinking she needed to have time to settle before talking to them again.

She did miss them but she was able to get used to her new school and classmates very quickly; she was able to make friends very quickly and things were nice. Still she started to having to deal with Chat Noir being more bold and annoying with his flirting than usual.

Right now the school had been attacked by a Dragon Akuma; apparently one student had done a research on a theory he had that dragons were just long extinct animals and had gotten a low grade causing his bitterness to be targeted by Hawk Moth.

She had been fighting on the Fire Dragon (seriously was Hawk Moth even trying with his names anymore?) trying to reach glasses where the Akuma was hiding. She had to deal with the Fire Dragon flying and went to the direction of the window of her old class at Francois Dupont.

She breached for impact as they went through; the former classmates jumped back and were blinking with shock as she managed to grab the glasses and break them. She then De-Akumatized it and casted the Miraculous Ladybug fixing everything as Fire Dragon turned back into the student Kurt.

She looked and saw an open mouth Chat Noir and was surprised to see him there already but then saw everyone looking towards a nervous looking Lila and a girl she didn't recognise. "Wait, you're not Milady? Did you use the Mouse Miraculous to multiply yourself or something? Please tell me this wasn't a lie!" Chat Noir demanded and Marinette demanded someone explain what was going on.

"The new student is Sara and she is Lila's best friend; they had been telling us that she was you." Sabrina spoke up and Marinette had her mouth wide open and was growing angry. This had gone far enough...

"Lila, I admit that I acted without tact the first time I did this but this has gone out of hand and I will clear the air; whatever Lila and this Sara had been telling you are lies! I never met Lila before she came here! Please spread the word and I don't want her or her friend leaching off my fame anymore!" Marinette shouted in the two's direction with the class looking tense. Especially Alya who was still filming and looked like her whole world had been split in two.

"Was this a lie; I thought I finally found Milady and I wanted to share my identity with our friends just as you did..." Chat Noir ranted to them but paused when he realised what he just said and Marinette gave him a look with her mouth wide open.

"Sabrina, please tell me one of your classmates did not transform into Chat Noir here?" Marinette asked Sabrina pleadingly hoping that her partner had more sense to that and would have known this imposter was lying. To be fooled by the lie so much he would reveal himself to their class putting himself at risk of Hawk Moth coming after him.

"Sorry Ladybug but Adrien did." Sabrina answered and Marinette opened her mouth wide open again. This couldn't be true but it sounded like it made sense with the occurrences and his feather allergy and what happened when he wore her hat. But he thought Ms Mendeleiev taught at a preschool...

Chat Noir sheepishly transformed back into Adrien and she couldn't believe it; she was crushing on sweet kind Adrien but he was actually her immature partner who kept flirting with her even if it impeded their battles.

Wait did he take advantage of knowing that she wanted to give the Snake Miraculous to Adrien? She felt like a massive fool.

She then sternly took his hand and forced the Miraculous Ring off, Plagg came out and told Marinette "Ladybug, I swear that I tried to tell him how gullible and stupid he had been but he refused to listen. He was too in love with the idea that he had finally found who you were behind the mask. I tried to talk him out of doing this stupid stunt but he wouldn't listen!"

She smiled and told Plagg it was fine; "Wait Ladybug, you can't take away my Miraculous like you did with Chloe and Marinette. Please, I made a mistake but we are a team and you can't let it end like this!" Adrien pleaded and the class were surprised to find out that Marinete had a Miraculous.

"I told Marinette that no one can know you have a Miraculous and identities must remain secret; you were irresponsible before but this had taken the case. What happens next time one of your classmates gets Akumatized? Hawk Moth would now be able to find out who you are; it's too dangerous and I am sorry this must end like this." Marinette told her with a harsh tone as the class were still as a statue and silent.

Marinette was then tapped on the shoulder and jumped when she saw that it was Kurt having put his fixed glasses on and asked where he was as this wasn't his school. "Sorry Kurt, you were Akumatized and sorry that I forgot you were here. Don't worry I will take you back myself!" Marinette told him placing the Ring in her Yoyo as she then got Kurt outside and then used her Yoyo to swing them back to Quantic Academy.

Plagg will now have to choose a new wielder of the Cat Miraculous or will it be up to her now that she was the Guardian?

* * *

Page break

The class was in pandemonium after what happened demanding answers from Sara and Lila; Sara turned on Lila saying that she came to her with the scheme and told her the details to fool them for the stories. This called into question everything Lila had said to them and MS Bustier was unable to restore order and Principal Damocles and their parents had to be called.

The talks caused a lot of trouble for Sara and Lila who were now pariahs in the school and Adrien coldly told Sara they were done.

The class was now downtrodden realising what they had done to Marinette was for naught and was more active in trying to reach her for forgiveness. Alya was most persistent while dealing with the laughing stock that her Ladyblog had became; she had started filming after Adrien turned into Chat Noir and didn't stop when Marinette tore apart the interviews she had with Lila.

She was trying to save face and do damage control including an interview with Adrien about his time as Chat Noir. Alya was trying to get a campaign trending to convince Ladybug to give him back the Miraculous but while she and her class were sympathetic and he did have fans; most of the public agreed he was irresponsible and that Ladybug had made the right decision.

Gabriel Agreste was trying to find out how to do damage control and now had a tighter lid on Adrien's time outside school than he did before; plus it was believed he could be pulled back into homeschooling.

Sabrina shook her head and was now hanging out with Marinette at the bakery along her new friends and the other kids from Francois Dupont she was friendly with like Kagami. "To think I had fallen for the fool; I knew I messed up when Ladybug entrusted me with a Miraculous and I became Ryuko but the stunt he pulled..." Kagami muttered with her arms.

Marinette was asking if she should be telling them that but Kagami said it doesn't matter as she had it taken away. Marinette was asked by Sabrina about her time with a Miraculous and Marinette was able to be convinced to talk about being Multimouse and how careless she was when she gave it back to Ladybug.

Kagami then said maybe they should start the campaign to get Ladybug to give her back the Mouse Miraculous as she deserved one more than Chloe or Adrien did. Marinette just smiled and her cheeks were red.

**Who ended up with the Cat Miraculous; Sabrina, Kagami or even Luka and does the new wielder get together with Marinette? That is up to the reader here.**


End file.
